


Stuck

by PezzieCoyote



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Jesus is ours now, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PezzieCoyote/pseuds/PezzieCoyote
Summary: Paul and Daryl have a hate/hate relationship. What happens when they get stuck in an elevator together?





	Stuck

"Hold the elevator!"

Paul Rovia stuck a hand out to stop the door from closing without looking up from his phone. He was on his way to work. He was a little late but he owned the shop so if he wasn't there, Maggie would open up for him.

"Thanks."

Paul looked up and groaned inwardly. Great. Just what he wanted. To be in an elevator with Daryl Dixon.

He and Daryl both had apartments in the same building but rarely came into contact with one another. Any time they did, it seemed like it always ended in an argument, and on one occasion, a kiss followed by a punch, which Paul happily took until he thought about it later and got angry.

That was about two months ago and since then, Paul had made a point to avoid the other man. He couldn't completely avoid him, that wasn't possible while living in the same building. He'd kind of figured out why they were so antagonistic towards each other. Daryl came across as a stereotypical Georgian redneck. And in Georgia, homophobia was even more rampant than racism. Paul knew that Daryl knew he was gay, even before he planted that kiss on him. After all, Paul had never hidden who he was and certainly wasn't going to let some homophobic redneck force him back into the closet, no matter how hot he was.

Paul went back to his phone, hoping Daryl didn't notice him. The less Daryl noticed him, the better. But he had no such luck as Daryl looked at him and let out a deep sigh. Just fucking great.

**

Daryl Dixon was running late again. He really needed to invest in an actual alarm clock and stop depending on his phone to wake him up. Already ten after eight, he should have been at work 10 minutes ago. He had called Dale to let him know he'd be late but would be willing to make up the time after his shift ended, and the old man was fine with that. He was very easy to get along with and had no problem with how he made up the time. Fortunately, the elevator was at his floor, with the door about to close. He called out, not noticing who the other lone passenger was.

When he finally did notice the other person, he let out a deep sigh. Paul Rovia. Lovely. They had met a few months back, when Daryl helped him bring a guy up to his apartment. The guy had been falling down drunk and Daryl wasn't about to see anyone hurt themselves for being stupid, so he'd helped. Daryl had gone red in the face when he realized that the man was Paul's date and not just a friend, from when the drunk tried to pull Paul down for a kiss.

Daryl realized later how it looked when he had hightailed it out of the apartment. Like he was afraid of gay people or was homophobic as fuck. People didn't realize that because he grew up in Georgia, homophobia was almost beaten into him. One of the many things his daddy beat him for no doubt. 

Daryl had realized when he was in his early teens that he was gay. His daddy hated him for it. His brother Merle was surprisingly accepting of it. But his running buddies weren't. More than once, he'd gotten beat up for being gay. So as soon as he finished high school, he'd packed up his meager belongings and got the hell out of there. He'd gotten on a bus and stayed on until his money dwindled down. He didn't realize until later that he'd been on that bus for a good twelve hours and now resided in upstate New York. 

He enjoyed New York. It was a rather flamboyant city and he could be as out as he wanted. He didn't broadcast it but he did end up dating some, although his last boyfriend was two years ago, when he'd broken up with Rick, who'd realized that while he did care for Daryl, he was probably bisexual and was interested in a lawyer named Michonne. 

It was fine. Daryl never expected to find someone for the long term anyways. Merle always said he was the only one who truly cared about him. Maybe he was right. But he didn't want to believe that. 

Which brought him to Paul Rovia. 

He knew Paul was out, he'd made that obvious. Maybe it was his easy going nature, maybe it was how accepting he was of himself, he didn't really know. There was just something about Rovia that grated on his nerves. 

Now as long as this elevator ride ended sooner rather than later– 

Both men looked up and down as they heard a scraping noise before the elevator came to a stop. 

"What the hell?" Paul muttered.

"Ain't an earthquake, not in New York."

"There's been earthquakes in New York before."

Daryl glared at the long-haired man. "Not the point, man."

"What is your point?" Paul sighed, slipping his phone into his coat pocket.

"Point is, the elevator stopped n we don't know why." Daryl sighed, slumping back into the corner of the elevator. "Then again, the building is probably decades old, amenities haven't been updated since it's been put in."

Paul pulled out his phone again and called the building manager, getting him after two rings. After talking to him a bit, Paul hung up, annoyance bleeding through his actions.

"What'd he say?"

"He didn't seem too concerned. Said he'd get someone on it 'right away' which means probably hours from now."

Daryl allowed himself to slide down to sit on the dusty floor. He sighed and called Dale on his phone. He told the old man that he didn't know when he'd be in, since he was stuck in 'a goddamn temperamental elevator'. When Paul chuckled at that, Daryl glared, making Paul look down. Paul then called Maggie and let her know what was going on, joining Daryl in sitting on the floor.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Daryl snarled out. "Just what I want, ta be stuck in an elevator for god knows how long with ya."

"Me? What the fuck did I do? Not like I made the thing malfunction," Paul shot back. "What's your fucking problem with me anyways?"

Daryl remained stubbornly silent. He didn't want to get into all the reasons that Paul annoyed him. Might end up punching the guy again. Maybe not for kissing him. Probably for not trying to kiss him again.

Whoa, where'd that come from?

"I don't have a problem with ya."

Paul scoffed. "Could have fooled me."

"Why are ya so damn defensive?"

"Forgive me if I act defensive when a guy runs at the sight of two men being affectionate with each other."

Daryl narrowed his eyes. "Ya saying 'm homophobic or somethin'?"

Paul shrugged. "If the shoe fits."

"Ya're way outta line, ya prick. I ain't gotta problem with gay people."

Paul actually smiled. "Yeah, right. When you helped me bring Kal up to my apartment and he was being affectionate, you all but ran out of there. Then when I kissed you, you punched my lights out."

Daryl continued glaring. "I didn't expect ya to kiss me. Plus, 'm from Georgia. A man kisses another man, he's bound ta get his lights knocked out."

Paul looked confused while Daryl became rather amused.

"Please tell me you know about being a gay man in Georgia."

Paul shook his head. "Never been there."

"Oh sweet Jesus." Daryl actually laughed. "Seems like we got all our wires crossed."

"I guess so. Why don't you just tell me what you want to say."

Daryl ran his hands over his face, still chuckling slightly. "Okay then. 'M gay. 'Ve known it since I was 14. I left Georgia within an hour after I graduated. I couldn't be out in Georgia. My daddy tried ta beat it out of me."

"Oh God."

Daryl sighed, folding his arms across his chest. "I wasn't being anti-gay when ya brought that guy up. 'M not used ta seein' men being openly affectionate like that. And when ya kissed me, all I could hear was my daddy's voice in my head, telling me how gays were evil and deserved ta die."

"Oh my god Daryl," Paul said, feeling guilty for thinking the worst of the other man.

"So, 'm sorry for hittin' ya. 'Ve done nothing but think 'bout it since it happened.. What I could have done differently, what I shoulda done differently."

Paul looked up, hope dawning in his eyes. 

"Mainly thinkin' 'bout how I wish ya had kissed me again."

Paul could actually say he was gobsmacked. It never occurred to Paul that Daryl could have some deep seated insecurities. Paul himself had loving parents who accepted him for who he was. To know that Daryl's father actually beat him for being gay was heartbreaking.

Paul looked up at Daryl, who had his head hung low, his arms wrapped around himself as if trying to shield himself from the world. Without words, Paul shifted, moving to his knees and nearing Daryl. The older man looked up long enough for Paul to slid a hand into his hair and pull him in for a sweet kiss.

Daryl felt tears actually well up in his eyes, one falling down his cheek as Paul wrapped his arms around Daryl's shoulders. They sunk into the kiss, Daryl's arms going around Paul, his fingertips pressing into his back. Paul straddled Daryl's legs, getting more comfortable as he pressed himself into the other man.

Daryl whimpered, a sound he would deny forever, as his cock came into contact with Paul's. "Fuck, I wish was we was in a bed," Daryl mumbled between kisses.

"Yeah?" Paul moaned.

"Hmm, 'd ride ya so hard."

Paul let out a breathy moan at the imagery. He unzipped his pants, then worked at Daryl's jeans, rubbing both their cocks together.

"Later, baby. My place, later."

Daryl groaned his approval as his hand joined Paul's on their dicks, jerking them hard and fast. Paul pulled away to lewdly lick the palm of his hand before rewrapping it around both dicks, Daryl moving his hand to do the same. 

"God, 've wanted ya," Daryl said, nuzzling Paul's neck.

"How stupid have we been all this time."

Daryl grunted as he pulled Paul in closer, his lips crashing to his again.

"Fuck, Daryl. I'm going to cum. Fuck!"

Their panting grew, then Paul came spurting over Daryl, who came moments later, his cum splattering over Paul. Paul loosened his grip as Daryl drew out every last spasm before the slumped against each other, spent.

Paul's head rested on Daryl's shoulder as their respiration slowly got back to normal. "Going to have to shower and change before I go to work," Paul mentioned.

Daryl laughed. "Me too. Don't even wanna go ta work now."

"Me either," Paul chuckled tiredly. "Where do you work?"

"Horvath's garage. Head mechanic."

"Oh nice."

"What 'bout ya?"

"I own Knots Untie Dojo downtown."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Very nice. 'Ve passed it more than once. Always wondered who owned it."

Paul smiled. "Now you know. I'll have to show you around it. You know, if we ever get out of here."

"Mmm. Should clean up the best we can. Never know when the elevator'll start up again."

Paul sat up, digging into his bag for another shirt, pulling the one he had on off after removing his jacket. He used the shirt to clean them both up the best he could before stuffing it back into his bag, sliding on the other one and pulling his jacket back on. 

Daryl leaned over and kissed Paul again. "Later. That stands huh?"

"Damn right. Can't wait."


End file.
